


5 Ways Radio Shows Could Leave You Needing a Lawyer

by Newsflash (alixabethmay)



Series: Newsflash Lists [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, 5 ways, Gen, Lawyers, List, portent title suggestion, radio shows, random ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixabethmay/pseuds/Newsflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how that radio show may affect your life? Here's your definitive essay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Ways Radio Shows Could Leave You Needing a Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly/gifts).



The radio show used to be something known and loved by everyone in the US of A. But nowadays, that old favorite may cause you or someone else to break the law- and need a lawyer.

  1. **Accidentally killing someone.** If you listen to Elvis Duran and the Morning Show, you know that radio shows do some fairly stupid crap. Try to imitate something you heard them doing, and someone might get hurt. Maybe even killed. Manslaughter charges should not be taken lightly.
  2. **Suing the station for misinformation.** Say your radio station tells you, "Well, these stocks are going to go through the roof!" Then you go home, spend all your money on those stocks, and they all tank. So you sue your radio station. You're gonna need a lawyer, my friend.
  3. **Starting a small business.** You may actually hate a certain radio show. In fact, you may want them to spiral into the depths of hell. So you start your own to rival theirs. It's always wise to get a lawyer when you start a business. Good luck.
  4. **Contest scams.** What if your radio station is a tad bit shady? You can file grievances on them for that, but you're gonna need to appear in court. Judicial system rule of thumb: always have a lawyer in court. ~~Unless you're in the jury.~~
  5. **Car accident.** You're peacefully driving along in your perfectly safe car at a perfectly safe speed when a  _lunatic_ plows into your side. And he happens to be rocking out to that radio show's opening music. You break your leg and arm. You hire a personal injury lawyer. You  _sue the pants_ off that guy! Sorry, that was immature. You sue him for the amount of money you would be able to make if you could keep working. He regretfully explains that he was only listening to the opening tune for that radio show that he sings along to every morning. You tell him to hand over the money.



See what I mean? These things are dangerous business! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my station...

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely for fun. However, this is as factual as I could make it within a few minutes. Please give kudos or (if at all possible) comment! If you'd care to post your own story to the collection, feel free!


End file.
